Balala, Little Magic Fairy
Balala, Little Magic Fairy Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙 Vietnamese Title: Những cô tiên Balala 'Plot' In the Magical World of Fairy Castle, the Fairy Queen is the leader. She knows how to apply the magic to help others. One day the evil dark fairy Luna steal the Magic Fairy Stone to practicing black magic, she want to get the highest magic secret and later hided to the human world. The Stone was guarded by the little fairy, Shirley, in order to redeem, she was been ordered to pursue the Magic Fairy Stone by also go to the human world. Hiding in the music box, Shirley had come to a house and becomes the caretaker of two girls (Maggie and Michelle) that are destined to become her Magical Fairy partners, which, the Queen approved, and Maggie and Michelle have to learn how to help the others with their new magic taught by Shirley. Now, the three Fairies have to fight with the evil fairy Luna and her new apprentice Lily with the target of get the Stone back to the Magical Fairy World. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' Balala, Little Magic Fairy: Rainbow Heart Stone Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之彩虹心石 'Plot' After the fairies defeated Gunala, the Evil Goddess, another crisis hit the Fairy Castle!! The magical energy of the world has been devoured by the evil wizards. The Rainbow Flower, the source of the magic power, is soon to wither, and this will destroy the world of Fairy Castle. Only finding the legendary Rainbow Heart Stone and letting it recollect all the essential energy can save the world. To solve this biggest crisis in the history of the Fairy Castle, Prince Noah(YouLe), Shirley, and their new friend XiaoQian, have to go back to the human world and reunite with Maggie and Michelle to fight the evil again. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Profiles' 'Transparents Files / Poses' 'Screenshots' Transformations Spells 'Video Gallery' Balala, Little Magic Fairy: Miracle Dance Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之奇迹舞步 'Plot' The kingdom of Gemini is attacked by the evil Queen Halle. The twin princesses of the kingdom are missing, so is the important Night Star Box, which has affected planets including Earth. The fairy Queen had sent Prince You Le and Shirley to Earth, looking for the Night Star Box with the help of Maggie and Michelle. Then the gang found out one of the girls who takes dance lessons with Maggie and Michelle is one of the missing princesses, Ema (Bei Bei)! The mission to find the Night Star Box and the the still missing princess, Ella (Ya Ya), is now on the shoulder of the fairies. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Official Profiles' 'Transparent Files / Poses' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Live Action Movies' 'First Movie: Balala, Little Magic Fairy (2013)' Chinese Title:巴啦啦小魔仙大電影 Airdate: January 31, 2013 The story takes place in the beautiful Magic Fairy World. The "Star key", related to the immortal destiny, fall to the human world and lost between the humanity. In consequence the legendary magic fairy is affected and a devastating crisis hit the planet even almighty magic fairy queen is in danger ...... who is behind the crisis? Shirley, with a new upgrade magical wand, return to the human world. The little sisters Maggie and Michelle, co-guardians of positive energy, join forces with Shirley to defense the Magic Fairy Castle ...... 'Second Movie: Balala, Little Magic Fairy: The Magic Trial (2014)' Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之魔法的考驗 Airdate: January 23, 2014 The magic fairies Shirley, Maggie and Michelle go unintentionally into the depths of the spirit garden. In the Chamber of Secrets, they set free a magic genius, the Elf Fee Dopa, an evil wizard. The Elf Fee Dopa has powerful black magic and enter to the human world to destroy it. At the critical moment, the little magic fairies including Ema, or BeiBei and the help of Noah (YouLe), come together to overcome difficulties and resolve the conflicts of the story. 'Picture Gallery' Balala, Little Magic Fairy: The Dream Melody Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之梦幻旋律 'Plot' To help the fairy Queen find her disappeared friend Melody, who was a skillful music fairy from the Music Castle, Shirley, Maggie, Michelle and Ema, or Beibei, encountering nine musical magicians and fighting with dark musical witch Voiceless. Shirley and the fairies suspect that Melody is connected with the dark power behind the scene. While, what is the truth? 'Episode List ' 'Picture Gallery' 'Screenshots' Transformations Spells Others 'Video Gallery' Balala, Little Magic Fairy: The Mystery Note Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之音符之謎 'Plot' At Shirley's birthday, the magic fairy Queen gave her a precious musical treasure box. The Queen explain the treasure box is filled with the precious stones that have the power of music to help the little mgic fairies in their new mission. Shirley, Maggie, Michelle, Ema, or BeiBei and Youle have to fight again against the evil Queen Halle and her son the prince Omar. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Screenshots' 'Video Gallery' 'Live Action Movie: Balala, Little Magic Fairy: Princess Camellia' Chinese Title:巴啦啦小魔仙之魔箭公主 Airdate: October 01, 2015 The story takes place in the misterious magical world. Princess Camellia has a special ability to communicate with magical beasts. One day, three magical beasts suddenly runaway and flee to the human world. Princess Camellia takes the responsibility to get them back and go to the human world when she mets Shirley and her friends. 'Picture Gallery' 'Transformation' Balala, Little Magic Fairy: Over the Rainbow Chinese Title: 巴啦啦小魔仙之飞越彩灵堡 'Plot' Not far from the Magical World of Fairy Castle, there is another Magical Kingdom called Colorful Castle. Which is a place full of color, joy and humor, just like a peaceful, carefree paradise... Until one day, at the edge of the Kingdom, There was a dark gray island, where its ruler, the Black Lord, just woke up from sleep. In order to make his island become more powerful, he decides to steal the "Colorful Magic Energy" of the Colorful Castle for himself. The Lord sent his men, the Black Bean Soldiers, to sneak into the colorful Kingdom and steal the energy. Witnessing her own people being terrorized, the princess of the Colorful Kingdom found herself with no strategy left to try, as she had been cursed by a mysterious spell, and turned into a little pixie. But she would never thought, there will be three girls from the human world, would be on her side. Together, they will deal with the Lord of the black curse. Also, the peaceful and joyful atmosphere of the kingdom, is going to be changed when the girls break in. 'Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' ''' Video Gallery' Balala, Little Magic Fairy: Ocean Magic '''Chinese Title:' 巴啦啦小魔仙之魔法海萤堡 'Plot' In the magical underwater world, there is a mysterious and charming place called HǎiYíngBǎo. When human girls LingHaijun and XiaFan ,Accidentally met the Princess of the Icy Blue City, Nahiya, they transform from ordinary girls into magic fairies. Category:Live Action Category:Cartoon Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Chinese Live Action Category:Chinese Cartoon Category:Balala, Little Magic Fairy Page